homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HW Campaign: Turanic Raider Planetoid
|image = Turanic planetoid.jpg |game = Homeworld: Raider Retreat |player = Mothership Fleet |enemy = Turanic Raiders |prim-obj = Destroy Enemy Carriers |previous = HW Campaign: Great Wastelands }} In Mission 4.5, the Mothership Fleet attacks the Turanic Raider Planetoid, the fortified base of operations from which the Turanic Raiders launched their recent attacks against the Exile fleet. It's the final mission in the Homeworld: Raider Retreat demo. Objectives Primary Objectives *Destroy the enemy carriers Strategy :Video Walkthrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7vbY7n4tGOU Pre-Mission This is the last mission in the demo, and you're attacking a raider base. You're gonna need some serious fire power. Before you even start this mission, get eight to ten Ion equipped frigates. You can steal quite a few the previous mission. You should also have about five or six Assault Frigates. Expect to fight a literal ton of Turanic strike craft, and these bad boys just laugh em off. Get yourself a group of at least eight Salvage Corvettes and two Repair Corvettes and Support Frigates too. Hey, it's the last mission of the demo, there's no need to save up for the Garden of Kadesh. So long as you have those frigates and salvage corvettes, feel free to spend the rest of your RUs on what ever you want. Mission The Kushan find themselves near a clearly industrialized planetoid. Fleet Intelligence states that the planetoid's defenses are impenetrable. Additionally, the Turanic Raider defenders inform their main fleet of your arrival. Right away, a force of two Attack Carriers and 8 Ion Array Frigates hyperspace in, placing the Hiigaran Fleet directly between them and the planetoid. This is gonna be fun. Thank God your species loves a challenge. Fortunately, the carrier groups are split into two equal sized groups, and they're not interested in attacking your Mothership, and would rather escape to the safety of their planetary defenses. Unfortunately, you still have to destroy them. Right away, organize all your Ion frigates into one wall, and all your assault frigates into another. Send your Ion frigates off to the Turanic fleet and have the assault frigates guard them. Tell your support frigates to heal the Ion and assault frigates; they'll be soaking up crazy amounts of damage. Get your salvage corvettes in order and have your repair corvettes support them. Get to harvesting and researching Plasma Bomb technology as soon as you can. Build as many bombers as you can too. All you need to do is have your Ion frigates target the Turanic Carriers and ignore everything else. Your assault frigates will take care of the strike craft, and your salvage frigates will haul away their Ion Arrays. Be sure to keep your salvage corvettes healed up, those Ion Arrays could deal serious damage if they get loose. Once you take care of that first group, send out your brand new bombers to find the second and give it the same treatment you gave the first group. Your four extra Ion Arrays and new bomber wing will make sure you destroy that second group before it escapes. Don't forget to haul off their Ion Array Frigates. Otherwise, you'll need to do enough damage to get rid of them too. Depending on how close that last carrier is to the planetoid, you might not have that kind of time. As soon as you ice the last carrier, Fleet Intellegence jumps on the horn. "The Turanic Raider fleet has been destroyed. Prepare for hyperspace."